<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the pain here that i feel (try to tell me it’s not real) by amybri2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454033">the pain here that i feel (try to tell me it’s not real)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002'>amybri2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet Ending, Corpse Bride AU, Death, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Not A Happy Ending, Poison, Religion, Spiders, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, bad family relations, i think that’s it but let me know if i need to warn for anything else, this may be the saddest thing i’ve written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil Sanders is set to marry Logan Croft, but after running away the night before their wedding, he finds himself betrothed to something much more sinister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders - one-sided, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, also some past very unhealthy roceit, logan and janus are briefly in a ‘relationship’ but neither actually have feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TSS Fanworks Collective</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the pain here that i feel (try to tell me it’s not real)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaaaaa ok i meant to post this on halloween but. didn’t get it finished on time lol, but i’m done now!!! so!!!! corpse bride au y’all :)<br/>corpse bride may or may not be a comfort movie for me haha, absolutely my favourite halloween movie, so i thought why not lol.<br/>yeah, this is probably the longest one shot i’ve written, got a little carried away. but anyway, hope y’all enjoy this!!!! and i apologise in advanced if this hurts (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s pen swirled across the paper as the butterfly fluttered around the glass jar in front of him, trying to escape. He felt like that sometimes - trapped behind glass, wanting to fly away, see someplace new, try something new, rather than just sit in his study, looking out the window and drawing to calm himself down. He knew now that escape was unlikely, that his parents already had plans for him. Marriage, tomorrow afternoon, to a boy he’d never even met, from a family he only vaguely knew but didn’t particularly like. </p>
<p>He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to get married. It had never been something he’d thought about too much - romance, love, spending the rest of his life with one person. He supposed this marriage wasn’t really for that, how could it be for <em> love </em> if he’d never even met the guy? But that didn’t matter, it wasn’t as though he even <em> knew </em>anyone else he may want to marry. </p>
<p>His parents were calling him. Time to go, far too soon. Virgil didn’t stand up straight away - instead, he finished off his drawing, taking in deep breaths as he did so to calm himself down. That’s why he’d started drawing, as a grounding technique. There was something satisfying about moving ink around paper, almost therapeutic, repetitive motions that helped him forget about everything else. As he finished up his drawing, the shouting only got louder, more desperate, and he sighed. It really was time to go. </p>
<p>But still, before he left, he lifted up the glass jar trapping the butterfly, and opened his window, allowing it to fly out, into the real world. If he couldn’t be free, at least the butterfly could. It deserved that. He watched it for a moment longer as it disappeared into the village, before standing up and beginning to head downstairs, joining his parents in the carriage outside the house. </p>
<p>“Virgil, finally,” his mother said, sounding exasperated. “Hurry up, they’ll be waiting for us.” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Virgil said, quietly, as he jumped up into the carriage and sat down, glancing out the window as they began the journey. He noticed the butterfly still fluttering nearby and smiled, before quickly wiping the look off his face as he caught his mother staring. </p>
<p>“Sort out your tie, it’s all wrong,” his mother chided, leaning over to sort it out herself before he even got the chance. Virgil sighed and let her do it, even though all he really wanted to do was jump out the door and run away. That was a ridiculous thought - this wouldn’t be so bad, surely, it wasn’t as if the person he was marrying cared about him either, it could be a mutual agreement between them that the marriage didn’t say anything about their relationship. </p>
<p>The carriage pulled up in front of a large manor, built out of grey brick, ivy growing up the walls. As he got out of the carriage, Virgil looked up at the building, noticing a man standing in one of the windows on the second floor, staring down at him. He appeared to be around Virgil’s age, and  wore a dark suit very similar to his own, with small round glasses on the end of his pointed nose, slicked back brown hair. The edges of his lips seemed to tilt up upon noticing Virgil, before he looked away, moving further into the room and disappearing from view. Was that the boy he was supposed to marry? </p>
<p>Whatever. It wasn’t as if that really mattered. Virgil followed his parents to the front door, bracing himself for the worst. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Logan hadn’t left his room all day, and it was starting to bug him. He very rarely left the house, of course, too busy caught up in his studies as his parents required, but at least he could usually go to the library or wander through the halls, or even the garden. Not today. No, today he had been held in his room, either sitting alone and staring longingly out the window or staring into the mirror as people crowded around him, fixing his hair or his suit, telling him to smile, telling him to act more mature, telling him to be silent. </p>
<p>It was absolute bullshit, in his opinion. Yes, he knew <em> why </em> his parents were doing this - they needed the money, he understood that, the other family understood that. The other family needed the status, the alliance. And he was just a pawn, a tool in their stupid game, something to trade away. He’d already tried to argue with his parents about this, tell them he didn’t want to marry, that if he had wanted to marry he’d have done so long ago, that he <em> definitely </em>didn’t want to marry someone he didn’t even know. They had told him that it didn’t matter, that marriage wasn’t for love anyway, and Logan had stayed quiet, held back his opinions, as always. </p>
<p>By the afternoon, he had mostly been left alone, allowed to just stare out the window, waiting for the inevitable. He saw a blue butterfly flutter past his window and smiled, before looking down and noticing a family arrive. Ah, that must be the boy - kinda messy hair, bags under his eyes, terrible posture. Where did his parents find this guy? He was staring straight up at Logan, straight into his eyes, and… well, for a moment, Logan almost felt like smiling, at the way he seemed to dissect Logan’s face, trying to figure him out, as Logan tried to do much the same. But before he could get too caught up, he looked away, and moved further into the room, sitting down at his mirror. </p>
<p>He heard muffled voices downstairs, his parents talking to the boy's parents, not sounding particularly happy, but then they never did. And then footsteps, leading away further into the house. Silence again. Logan rested his head against the dressing table, closing his eyes and sighing. Maybe he could take a small nap, and when he woke up find out this had all been a dream, and things were back to the way they were. His parents weren’t running out of money, he could still go through with his plan of continuing his studies elsewhere, explore the world, and he didn’t have to marry some guy he didn’t even know the <em> name </em>of. </p>
<p>Oh. Was- Was that piano music? No one ever played the piano in this house, it was really more for show, and Logan himself had been banned, because apparently music was ‘stupid’ and he was ‘too smart to be getting caught up in silly little arts’. So who would be actually playing the piano? And… why? </p>
<p>Logan stood up, swiftly moving out of the room and towards the staircase, glancing down at the piano below. It was the guy he was supposed to marry, playing a beautiful song, more beautiful than anything Logan had ever heard. Logan began to make his way down the stairs, silently, and stood behind the guy as he played, swaying from side to side as he listened, feeling a wave of calmness rush over him that he’d never felt before. </p>
<p>The song came to an end, and Logan breathed, “That was beautiful.” </p>
<p>The guy stood up immediately and turned to Logan, eyes wide open in shock. “O-Oh, Mr Croft, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise anyone else was here.” </p>
<p>Logan huffed, almost laughing. “It’s quite alright, Mr Sanders. I liked it. Although, you may call me Logan, if you wish.” </p>
<p>Mr Sanders breathed in and offered Logan a weak smile. “Logan,” he repeated. “I’m, uh, I’m Virgil.” He held out a hand to shake. </p>
<p>Logan gently took it, shaking his hand briefly, before stepping closer to the piano, running his fingers over the keys. “I’ve always wanted to learn piano,” he said, “but my parents always thought it was stupid.” </p>
<p>Virgil blinked. “Why would they think that?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Logan admitted, sitting down on the stool near the piano. Virgil sat down next to him, so close Logan could feel a warmth on his leg, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. He’d never been this close to a person, just casually, especially one he didn’t really know. “They always said it was pointless to learn, that my mind could be used for more important things. They’ve always wanted me to be more academic, I suppose.” </p>
<p>Virgil scoffed. “That’s stupid. You can be academic and still enjoy other things in life.” His fingers brushed over the piano as well, pressing down on a few notes, before he frowned, then looked up at Logan. “I could teach you a little, if you’d like?” </p>
<p>Logan blinked. Teach him? But… “I- I don’t know, my parents wouldn’t be too happy.” </p>
<p>“Who cares?” Virgil smirked, then took Logan’s hand, the touch almost making his skin burn, a light blush forming across his cheeks. He moved Logan’s fingers further down the piano, separating them so his thumb, his middle finger, and his pinky each laid on a different key, and then pressed down, a beautiful sound echoing through the hall. Logan looked up at Virgil, smiling a little, and Virgil smiled back. “See? Not hard, is it?” </p>
<p>Logan opened his mouth to respond, before he saw his mother standing further down the hall, and he snatched his hand away, standing up and brushing himself down, clearing his throat. Virgil looked vaguely disappointed, but upon following Logan’s gaze realised what was going on, and stood up as well. </p>
<p>“What is this?” Mrs Croft demanded, looking between Logan and Virgil. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mother,” Logan said, stepping forward. “Virgil was just-“ </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be alone together,” she continued, completely ignoring Logan. </p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s my fault,” Virgil said, stepping in front of Logan. “He heard me playing piano and came to watch, I promise nothing else happened between us.” What was Virgil trying to do? </p>
<p>“Whatever,” his mother said anyway, moving forward and grabbing Logan’s wrist, beginning to drag him along the corridor. “Come with us, Mr Sanders, the rehearsal will be starting soon.” </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>“Stand up straight,” the priest demanded, for what felt like the millionth time, “and stop fumbling over your words, you’re acting like an absolute buffoon.” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Virgil apologised, once again. This really wasn’t going well, was it? They’d been at it for almost two hours now, and Virgil felt like he’d managed to mess up every way possible, and yet was still finding new ways to screw up. “I- Can we just start from the top?” </p>
<p>The priest let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Alright. From the top.” </p>
<p>Virgil breathed in and picked up the candle in front of him. “With this candle-“ He leant forward to light the candle, using the flame in front of him, but it didn’t seem to work. “With this- With this candle, I-“ Why wasn’t it working? “With this…” </p>
<p>“Forget the fire,” the priest snapped, “just get on with your lines.” </p>
<p>“R-Right, sorry.” Virgil cleared his throat, standing back. “With this candle, I will…” What was the line? “I will- lift your-“ </p>
<p>Logan nudged him, leaning close to whisper, “Light your way.” </p>
<p>Oh! Right. “-I will light your dark in darkness.” Okay, one line done. “Your ha-“ Logan gestured to the goblet in front of them. “Your <em> cup </em> will never empty-“ He picked up the cup, ignoring how his hands were shaking. “-because, uh… no, <em> for </em>I will… lift your sorrows.” </p>
<p>“No!” the priest exclaimed, seemingly getting frustrated. “Is it really that difficult? It’s almost as though you don’t <em> want </em>to be married.” </p>
<p>Well, he didn’t, not really, but… well, he had grown a little fond of Logan in the couple hours he’d known him. Perhaps spending time with Logan wouldn’t be too bad, he could teach him how to play piano, and Logan could teach him something he’d learnt from his studies, like how to <em> remember </em>things. </p>
<p>“Are you even listening?” the priest said, basically shouting at this point. Had Virgil done something wrong? Unless- Unless he’d zoned out, that did seem likely. “Do you have the ring?” </p>
<p>“The… ring.” Virgil blinked, before his eyes widened. “Oh! The ring, yeah.” He fumbled around in his pocket, producing a golden ring from inside his blazer, and held it out in front of him. “I have the ring.” </p>
<p>“Alright, <em> your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. </em>Go from there.” </p>
<p>Virgil gulped, but nodded, and turned to face Logan, and slowly leant over to light Virgil’s handle properly. “With this hand-“ He thrusted out one hand, and realised his mistake almost immediately, as the flame came dangerously close to Logan’s palm, but he quickly drew away and used his other hand, still holding the ring. “With this hand I will… lift your sorrows.” He glanced at the priest, who said nothing, so Virgil presumed he’d down it correctly. “And with this- this ring, I-“ </p>
<p>When he glanced over to his hand, he noticed that the ring had disappeared, and his heart dropped. What- Oh. He could hear metal clanking against the floor, and as he glanced down, he saw the ring escaping, over towards Logan’s mother. Virgil mumbled another apology before darting over there, leaning down to retrieve the ring from underneath her skirt. He heard a quiet scream, and felt a warmth near his arm, before his eyes widened and he jumped back, the ring in his hand again at least, but a small fire now growing at Mrs Croft’s feet. </p>
<p>Mumbling more apologies, more frantic this time, Virgil stepped back, unsure as to what to do. Mr Croft moved over and attempted to put out the fire with his feet, Virgil’s parents crowding around as well, and everything faded into a blur of voices, as Virgil’s head began to pound, heart trying to escape his chest, screams echoing around the room. Eventually, though, everything stopped, as another man, a newcomer, poured a glass of wine on the skirt, and the fire went out. </p>
<p>The next thing he knew, everyone was staring at Virgil, fearful, disappointed, annoyed. He really had screwed up, hadn’t he? </p>
<p>He couldn’t bear to look into Logan’s eyes, to see the disappointment that had surely arised, before he decided to flee, run far, far away, away from all of this. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Logan stared at the door as Virgil left, in complete shock. That had been an absolute disaster, hadn’t it? He could tell that Virgil was just nervous, perhaps he’d had less practise than Logan, perhaps he just needed someone to talk to about it. </p>
<p>He began to make his way towards the door, to run after Virgil, before his father grabbed his arm. “Let him run, Logan,” he said. “We’ll have a word with him tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“But-“ </p>
<p>“In all honesty, I don’t believe he even wants to get married,” the newcomer said, stepping close to them. “Perhaps setting your mother on fire was an attempt to get out of it.” </p>
<p>Logan looked the newcomer up and down, a puzzled expression on his face, mixed a little with distaste as he spoke that way about Virgil. It hasn’t been on purpose, he was sure of that. “Who are you?” </p>
<p>“Oh, forgive me, I haven’t introduced myself.” He offered a hand out to Logan, who reluctantly took it, and regretted it the moment he pressed his lips up against Logan’s knuckles, because <em> of course </em>this guy thought that would be in any way appropriate. “I’m Lord Ekans, although you may call me Janus.” </p>
<p>Logan snatched his hand away, rubbing his knuckles before burying it in his pocket. “You’re wrong about Virgil. He’s just nervous.” </p>
<p>“That’s no excuse,” his father said, staring down Logan. Logan tried to maintain a calm composure, a straight face. “He should be able to control it.” </p>
<p>Logan desperately wanted to tell him that not everyone could just control their emotions, and just because <em> he </em>had forced Logan to suppress all his emotions at a young age so he always appeared to be calm and collected and no one ever had to deal with him being sad, didn’t mean that experience was universal and Virgil had been taught the same thing. So instead, he just said, “I’ll go up to my room, then, I suppose.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, alright,” his father said, frowning a little but not questioning it. “Lord Ekans, would you mind escorting Logan?” </p>
<p>“I don’t need-“ </p>
<p>“It would be my honour.” He took Logan’s arm, gripping perhaps a little too hard, and began to drag him away. Logan sighed, but didn’t fight against it. He would see Virgil again tomorrow. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Virgil tread through the snow, breath shaky as he walked, although he was unsure as to whether that was due to the cold or his nerves still. His heart was still pounding, the disappointed looks of his family still ingrained in his mind, and he just wanted everything to stop. </p>
<p>He sat down at the side of the room, on the top of a tree stump, and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. That was all over now, he was away from them, and he… he had all night to practise, all night to figure out how to <em> not </em>mess up as badly as he just had done. How hard was it? It was only four lines! If he could memorise sheet music so easily, memories tons of chords and scales, how hard should four simple sentences be? </p>
<p>“With this hand, I will… ask you to be mine.” He frowned. “No, no, that’s not it. With this <em> ring </em>I will ask you to be mine.” He stood up, beginning to walk further into the forest, thinking that maybe movement will help him think better. “With this hand I- I- Ugh. With this… candle, I will- light your mother on fire, Christ.” He sighed. This wasn’t going to work, either. </p>
<p>He found that he’d walked into a deep part of the forest, a part he’d never seen before. Crows were lined on the trees above, staring down at him, before they fluttered away as he stepped into the clearing, moonlight beaming down at him like a spotlight, a cool breeze brushing past his cheeks. He fiddled with the ring in his pocket, then took a deep breath, some unusual confidence taking over him. </p>
<p>“With this candle-“ He tore a twig off a tree, holding it up in front of him. “-I will light your way in darkness.” </p>
<p>Alright, one down. One correct. </p>
<p>“Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” </p>
<p>Two down. He spun around the clearing, eventually finding a branch coming out the ground that could work as a sort of finger. </p>
<p>“With this hand,” he continued, “I will lift your sorrows. And with this ring-“ He took it out his pocket, placing it gently on the twig finger. “-I ask you to be mine.” </p>
<p>He felt the temperature suddenly get a lot colder, the crows from before gathered around again, squawking at him mockingly. He looked up for one second, confused, and then next thing he knew <em> something </em> had grabbed his wrist, and was pulling him down. Alarmed, he jerked his arm back, falling down on the ground with an <em> oomph</em>, and the ground beneath him began to shake, as something rose up. </p>
<p>No, some<em>one</em>. A man, dressed in a white wedding suit, torn up, his skin tinged slightly blue, parts of his skin missing, exposing the bone underneath. A corpse. The undead. What the <em> fuck</em>? Panic completely seized over Virgil as he tried to scramble away, jumping back up to his feet and running, back the way he came, back home to the lesser evil. The corpse was still hot on his trail, calling out to him, but Virgil didn’t listen. The bridge was in sight. </p>
<p>He tripped. Of <em> course </em>he tripped, right as he made it onto the bridge. But everything was silent, so- so maybe he’d managed to escape. Maybe he’d just imagined it. </p>
<p>Virgil slowly stood up, brushing himself down, and turned around, freezing when he came face to face with the corpse again. </p>
<p>“I do,” he whispered, as he leant in, his lips connecting with Virgil’s, before he descended into darkness. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Roman prodded the boy lying in front of him, frowning as he’d yet to wake up. He was cute, he had to admit, even as he laid there almost unconscious. It would be better if he was awake, though - Roman desperately wanted to get to know his new husband, get to know the person who freed him. </p>
<p>“Is he dead?” a voice asked besides him, prodding him as well. A child, who’d been here far longer than Roman. </p>
<p>Roman hummed. “I don’t think so. If he was, I think he’d have awoken by now.” </p>
<p>“Why is he down here, then?” </p>
<p>Roman grinned, holding up his hand to display the ring. A beautiful ring, really - solid gold, a little basic he supposed, but with beautiful decorations of flowers on the inscription. “We’re married.” </p>
<p>The child looked confused, but didn’t question it, instead moving away further into the bar. </p>
<p>An eye opened, and if Roman had any, he imagined he’d be holding his breath. And then his husband sat up, rubbing his head and groaning, mumbling something under his breath. After a moment, he laid eyes on Roman, and looked as though he was suppressing a scream. Strange. </p>
<p>“Hello, darling!” Roman greeted, with a wide smile. “You’ve been asleep for so long, I was beginning to get worried.” He chuckled. </p>
<p>His husband looked confused, and beneath that alarmed. “Where am I? Who are you? What’s going on?” </p>
<p>“You’re in the Land of the Dead, of course!” Roman exclaimed, as though it was obvious. “And I am your loving husband, here to greet you and thank you for freeing me.” </p>
<p>“My- My husband?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow. And then a moment later, his eyes widening, he added, “<em>Dead</em>?” </p>
<p>“Yes, dead.” Roman repositioned himself so he sat next to his husband on the floor, spreading out his legs in front of him and leaning against the wall. “The way you said your vows was wonderful, it almost brought me to tears! Well, would have, if I was alive.” He turned to face his husband. “I’m Roman, by the way. And I’m honoured that you’d give me your hand.” </p>
<p>He still appeared to be in shock, but quietly offered up, “Virgil,” before staring off into space. Virgil - that was quite a nice name, actually. Roman and Virgil, didn’t sound all too bad at all. After a few moments, Virgil spoke up again. “What do you mean ‘husband’, though?” </p>
<p>“You married me,” Roman said, frowning a little. “In the woods. Remember?” </p>
<p>Virgil shook his head. “N-No, I…” He trailed off, still looking awfully confused. “Could you <em> please </em>explain what’s going on here? And who you actually are?” </p>
<p>Roman blinked. Did… Did Virgil not believe him? They were married, surely Virgil knew that, <em> he </em> was the one who had said his vows. “I’ve told you, I’m your husband, Roman. I’ve- I’ve been waiting <em> so long </em> for somebody to come and free me, and… you did! So now we’re here together. Now we can be <em> happy</em>.” </p>
<p>“Happy?” Virgil repeated. “I- I was already ‘happy’, up <em> there</em>. I’m not- I’m not supposed to be here.” </p>
<p>“Nonsense, of course you are!” Roman stood up, pulling Virgil up with him. “This is your new home now.” </p>
<p>Virgil shook his head. “No, my- my home is up there, I can’t stay down here. I don’t even <em> know </em>you.” </p>
<p>At this point, Roman had dragged Virgil all the way to the bar and sat down, next to a friend of his, Joan. “I <em> told </em> you, I’m Roman. Your <em> husband</em>. What’s so hard to understand?” </p>
<p>“Um… everything?” Virgil offered. “I…” </p>
<p>Joan hummed besides him. “Have you told him the story?” </p>
<p>“No,” Roman said, frowning a little. “What story?” </p>
<p>“Of how this all happened, why you’ve been waiting for so long.” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Roman grinned. “Of course.” He turned back to Virgil. “You need to know my story. I-“ Back to Joan again. “Could you tell it? It’s better when you tell it.” </p>
<p>Joan smirked and cleared their throat. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>
  <em> An autumn afternoon, a chill in the air, a mysterious stranger waltzing into town. Our beautiful young man was wandering around the village when the stranger caught his eye, and he almost immediately fell in love. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His family had different plans, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. He talked to the stranger almost every day, falling a little more in love with every word. And despite his family disapproving, they planned to marry, elope, run away and live a life of happiness together. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A winter night, snow falling all around them, our beautiful young man waiting under a tree in the evening mist. Waiting for the mysterious stranger. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He heard someone nearby, sneaking up towards him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His mysterious stranger was nowhere to be seen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. He felt something sharp push through his chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And then nothing.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He woke up again half buried in the ground, skin freezing cold, and lover nowhere to be found. Our beautiful young man realised that he died, whilst waiting for his true love, and made a vow then and there that he’d wait for his love to return, say his vows, and free him. </em>
</p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Virgil was confused. So very confused. He’d woken up in some overcrowded bar, surrounded by dead people, with some guy claiming to be <em> married </em>to him, and all he really wanted was to go back home to Logan, tell him that he’d got the vows sorted out, that they could go forward with the wedding, but… </p>
<p>That story had been sad, he had to admit. Virgil has watched a sad look grow on Roman’s face as it proceeded, and by the end it looked as though he had regretted asking for it to be told. But still, he plastered on a smile. </p>
<p>“So, yeah, that’s why I’m down here!” Roman said, in a happy tone again. “And why I’m <em> so </em>delighted to be wed to you, my darling.” </p>
<p>Virgil looked away, fixing his eyes on the bar in front of him. “I’m… truly sorry that you went through that,” he said, quietly, “but I still don’t… belong here. You know, I’m alive, and all.” </p>
<p>“So?” Roman chuckled. “You’re still down here, does that really matter?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t <em> mean </em>to marry you, Roman,” Virgil said, perhaps a little too harshly. “I was just practising my vows.” </p>
<p>“Yes, and you did it <em> wonderfully</em>.” </p>
<p>“I-“ Shaking his head, Virgil stood up. Time to do the only thing he knew how to, he supposed. “I have to go.” He fled. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>“What do you mean he’s missing?” Logan asked, staring up at his parents. He’d been sat alone in his room all morning, getting on with some studying to distract him before the wedding, but hadn’t expected that to be revealed. </p>
<p>“He didn’t come back home last night,” Mrs Sanders said, sitting down next to Logan. She sounded worried as well, unlike Logan’s own parents, who just seemed pissed off. </p>
<p>“Apparently he was seen with <em> another man</em>, before disappearing,” his mother said, scowling. </p>
<p>Logan blinked. Another man? But why would he- “I’m sure he’ll be back later,” he said, with a false optimism he wasn’t familiar with. </p>
<p>His mother just huffed. “Well. We may need to start searching for a different person for you to marry.” </p>
<p>Logan’s eyes widened. “But-“ He hadn’t been all too happy with the idea of marriage, but something about Virgil made him think differently, he couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. </p>
<p>Before he had time to argue though, the parents left, leaving Logan alone again. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>“You know, I don’t think this guy actually does love you,” a voice in Roman’s ear whispered, as he watched Virgil flee the scene. </p>
<p>Roman rolled his eyes and pulled the green worm out of his ear, allowing him to rest in his palm. “He does love me, Remus. Why else would he marry me?” He stood up and began to follow Virgil. </p>
<p>Remus began to wiggle up his arm, making his way back towards the head where he usually resided. “It could have been a mistake. He said he was practising. Maybe this is some kind of sick joke to him.” </p>
<p>“No, no, he seems sweet.” Roman exited the bar and looked around the street, looking for any sign of Virgil. A few people pointed him in the right direction. “Virgil, sweetie? Where are you?” </p>
<p>Remus had made his way back up to Roman’s ear now, hanging out of it as he spoke. “I don’t know, usually when you love someone they don’t run away from you.”</p>
<p>“It’s just nerves,” Roman tried to convince himself, moving faster. “It’s his wedding night, of course he’s a little nervous.” </p>
<p>Remus sighed. “Alright, fine, don’t listen to me.” He crawled back inside his head, as Roman turned a corner, finding another friend of his, Patton, a spider. </p>
<p>“Hey, Patton,” Roman greeted. “Have you seen a man in a black suit pass by, kinda lanky, running for his life?” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Patton grinned. “Yes, he just ran by. Heading up towards the balcony garden, I think. He seemed to be pretty stressed out.” </p>
<p>Roman chuckled. “Yeah, he’s a little nervous I think, we just got married.” He displayed the ring on his finger. </p>
<p>“Congratulations!” Patton exclaimed. “It’s a lovely ring. And a lovely boy, as well. I’d catch up to him, though, if I were you.” </p>
<p>Roman nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, Patton.” </p>
<p>“No problem, kiddo!” </p>
<p>Roman gave Patton one last smile, before following Virgil’s trail, walking up a staircase to the balcony garden. There, he found Virgil climbing all the wall, and helped pull him up. “You could have just used the stairs, you know.” </p>
<p>Virgil looked at him with fear in his eyes. “I-“ </p>
<p>Before Virgil could continue, Roman pushed past him, going to lean on the railing overlooking the village. Neat little houses scattered around, green light illuminating the foggy streets, no stars or moon in the sky but rather a veil of deep blue, a beautiful colour. “The view is wonderful, isn’t it. It takes my breath away! Or, well, would, if I had any,” he joked, turning back to face Virgil, who had gone to sit down on the bench. He made his way over. </p>
<p>“It’s… nice,” Virgil said, quietly. “Much nicer than up there, actually. Even- Even if everyone <em> is </em>dead.” </p>
<p>Roman smiled at him, absolutely enchanted. Then, a moment later, his eyes widened. “Oh! I have a present for you.” He stood up, walking over to the side of the balcony and grabbed a box. He’d been intending on bringing Virgil up here anyway, and so had told someone to go put the present here. He turned to Virgil and placed it in his lap. “Here, open it.” </p>
<p>Virgil stared at it for a moment, almost like he was weighing his options, before slowly lifting the lid off the box. “Oh. Bones. Lovely.” </p>
<p>Roman just grinned at him, as the bones began to shake, leaping out of the box. Virgil froze, eyes wide in shock, before they began to soften when he saw what the bones rearranged to. A cat, immediately moving towards Virgil to weave between his legs, rubbing her head against them. </p>
<p>“<em>Panic</em>? My- My cat.” Virgil smiled, a fond look growing in his eyes as he looked back at Roman. “You’ve… You found her?” </p>
<p>“She’s been desperate to get back to you,” Roman said, practically vibrating in his spot. “I knew you’d love the present.” </p>
<p>Virgil picked Panic up, allowing her to rest in his lap as he stroked her back. “Mother never approved of Panic, you know. She hated cats. I never… understood that.” </p>
<p>Roman hummed. “Do you think she would approve of me?” </p>
<p>Virgil stopped for a moment, thinking. “I- I don’t know. Maybe. You seem like a nice person.” </p>
<p>“How about we go visit her?” Roman suggested. </p>
<p>Something flashed across Virgil’s eyes at that suggestion, like he was formulating a plan. Roman didn’t think too much into it. “We- We could. I’m sure she’d love to meet you. And my father.” </p>
<p>“Excellent! Where are their graves?” </p>
<p>Virgil’s smile dropped. “Oh, um… they’re still alive.” </p>
<p>Oh. Well, that was a problem. Unless… </p>
<p>“I have an idea,” Roman said, grabbing Virgil’s wrists and dragging him up, away into the village. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Virgil allowed Roman to lead him through the streets of the Land of the Dead, up towards a tall tower, only because of the implication that they would go back up to the Land of the Living. This was his chance to escape, right? </p>
<p>“I’ll warn you in advance,” Roman said, as he led him up the winding staircase, “Thomas is a little… eccentric. He’s smart, though - he was a scientist, y’know, back when he was alive.” </p>
<p>“A scientist?” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow. “Must have been pretty pissed off to discover all this, then.” </p>
<p>“Nah, he embraced it, apparently. He’s more of an alchemist now, studying magic,” Roman said. He climbed through a trapdoor, in a round room, books covering the walls ceiling to floor, with the stars chartered across the ceiling. On the other side of the room, a skeleton sat on top of a podium, decaying, but smiling. </p>
<p>“Hello, Roman!” he greeted, standing up and moving down towards the two of them. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Come for some reading?” He glanced at Virgil. “Oh! And who’s this?” </p>
<p>“I-“ </p>
<p>“This is my husband, Virgil,” Roman interruption. </p>
<p>“Oh, congratulations!” the skeleton exclaimed, turning to Virgil with a smirk. “You’re real lucky, you know, Roman here is the romantic type.” Virgil opened his mouth to protest, but the man just continued, “I’m Thomas, by the way.” </p>
<p>“Well, Thomas, we actually came seeking your help,” Roman said, as Thomas turned back towards him. </p>
<p>“Yes? And what is it you need?” </p>
<p>“We need to go to the Land of the Living.” </p>
<p>A pause. Thomas frowned. “Why would you want to do that?” </p>
<p>“Virgil’s parents are still living,” Roman explained, “as is he. We just want to talk to them for a short while, let Virgil introduce me.” </p>
<p>Thomas hummed. “Well… I suppose, there’s a spell I could do to allow you some time up there.” He moved over to his bookshelf, running his finger over the spines until he found one. “You’d have until sunrise, or if you wanted to return early, you could use a call back word.” </p>
<p>Roman nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds super!” </p>
<p>“Virgil?” </p>
<p>Virgil nodded. “Y-Yeah, sounds good.” Anything to get him up there, even just to ask for help. </p>
<p>“Great. Stand here, will you?” </p>
<p>Virgil followed Roman to the middle of the room, where Thomas stood in front of them, book open in front of them. “When you want to return,” he said, “just say ‘dandelion’.” He began to chant a spell, and the next thing Virgil knew, he was laid in the snow, moonlight shining down on him. </p>
<p>He slowly stood up, brushing down his suit, and turned to Roman, who was staring at the moon. </p>
<p>“Gosh,” Roman muttered, “I’ve spent so long in darkness that… I forgot how beautiful the night sky was.” He turned to face Virgil, a huge smile on his face. </p>
<p>Virgil smiled back. “It is beautiful, isn’t it. Especially with the snow.” </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment, then Roman stepped towards, taking Virgil’s hand and beginning to waltz through the forest, humming a song. Virgil allowed him to lead, giggling a little as they spun, allowing himself to forget about everything, just for a few moments. Snow fell around them, nestling in Roman’s hair, but Virgil didn’t feel cold. He felt calm, happy. </p>
<p>But this couldn’t last forever. He didn’t want this to happen, he… </p>
<p>He needed to get to Logan. </p>
<p>Virgil cleared his throat. “Look, I love this, I really do,” he said, “but I think it’s about time I- I go get my parents.” </p>
<p>“Oh, of course.” Roman nodded. “Where do they live?” </p>
<p>Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. “I- I think it may be best if you wait here. I don’t want to shock them, let me talk to them first and I’ll bring them back, okay?”</p>
<p>Roman frowned for a moment, but shrugged. “Alright. Don’t take too long now, darling.” </p>
<p>“I won’t.” He began to step away. “I’ll be back soon.” And without another word, he ran back to the village. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>It was night now, and Virgil still hadn’t returned. Logan was beginning to lose hope. He had been sat by the fire all night, reading a book in his armchair, trying to take his mind off everything, but it wasn’t working. Perhaps Virgil really had run off with that mystery man - maybe <em> that </em>was why he was struggling so much with his vows, because his heart already belonged to another. But if that was the case, what was it with the look in his eyes when Logan looked at him, or the way he so carefully took Logan’s hand and helped him play piano? </p>
<p>He heard a thud on the balcony outside his window and froze, frowning. What was that? Logan slowly spun around to face the window, eyes widening as he saw Virgil stand up. </p>
<p>“Virgil,” he breathed, standing up and making his way over to let him in. “You’re- Oh, you’re freezing, come sit by the fire.” </p>
<p>Logan led a shivering Virgil inside, sitting him down and wrapping a blanket around him. Virgil seemed shaken, and not just because of the cold - something had happened to him, surely. But Logan had no idea what. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Logan asked, leaning closer to him. </p>
<p>Virgil gulped. “I-“ He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. His leg bounced up and down, so Logan gently placed a hand on top, and the contact seemed to make him calm down a little. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ran, I-“ </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Logan said, beginning to rub his knee. “You’re back now, aren’t you? We can still go forth with the wedding.” </p>
<p>Virgil stiffened upon hearing that. “A-Actually, I… There’s been a slight complication there.” </p>
<p>Logan frowned. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I… I’m married, apparently.” </p>
<p>Logan stared in shock. “What?” That made no sense at all - who would he be married to? He wasn’t wearing a ring, or anything. Was this an excuse, or something? </p>
<p>“I do want to be with you,” Virgil promised, “I really do, but I…” He sighed. “I don’t have long.” </p>
<p>“What do you-“ </p>
<p>“Please wait for me,” Virgil begged, looking up into Logan’s eyes, and then behind Logan, eyes widening in fear. “I- I’ll think of something, okay? Just… Just give me a while. And I’ll be back. I-“ </p>
<p>The window opened again, a cold gust of wind bursting through. Logan turned around, almost fainting at the sight - a man, half of his flesh torn off, clothes ripped, eyes sunken, dead. With the ring, <em> his </em>ring on his finger. </p>
<p>“Virgil?” the corpse asked, looking Logan up and down. “Who’s this?” </p>
<p>“I-“ Virgil stood up, moving between Logan and the corpse. “Roman, this is Logan. My- The person I was <em> supposed </em>to marry.” </p>
<p>“You-“ </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Logan asked, moving closer to Virgil. “Who is this?” </p>
<p>“I made a mistake,” Virgil whispered. “I… He thinks I’m married to <em> him</em>, because I was practising my vows, and-“ </p>
<p>“You mean to tell me you’re with <em> someone else</em>,” Roman spat, a hurt look growing on his face. </p>
<p>“I’m-“ </p>
<p>“You tricked me,” Roman said, quieter. “I… You didn’t want me to see your parents at all, did you? You just wanted to see… <em> him</em>.” </p>
<p>Logan looked between Roman and Virgil, eyes lingering on Virgil a little longer than necessary, seeing the worry in his eyes, the guilt. </p>
<p>“Dandelion,” Roman said, poison in his voice, and the next thing Logan knew, the two had disappeared. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>As soon as the two re-emerged in the Land of the Dead, Roman pushed away from Virgil, stifling back a sob. He’d lied to him, tricked him, and… </p>
<p>He didn’t really love him, did he? </p>
<p>He loved that <em> other </em> man, <em> Logan </em> or whatever, and… </p>
<p>“L-Look, Roman-“ Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder, and Roman jerked away, turning his back on Virgil. Virgil didn’t attempt to approach again. “I’m sorry, really-“ </p>
<p>“You <em> lied </em>to me,” Roman spat. </p>
<p>“N-No, I…” He sighed. “Please just let me explain.” </p>
<p>Roman stayed silent, waiting for whatever bullshit was about to come out Virgil’s mouth. </p>
<p>“I made a mistake in the woods,” he said, quietly. “My marriage to Logan is arranged, I messed up so much at the rehearsal that I needed to practise in the woods, and… God, I didn’t know doing that would make me marry <em> you</em>. I didn’t even think that was possible - I mean, you’re dead!” </p>
<p>Roman stayed silent for a while longer after that. It made sense, he supposed, but… he wasn’t happy with it, at all. And… “Do you love him?” </p>
<p>Virgil hesitated. “Well, I- I’m fond of him, yes.” </p>
<p>“And do you love <em> me</em>?” </p>
<p>He stayed silent. </p>
<p>Just as Roman had suspected. He fled the scene, running further into the village, away from Virgil, and eventually stopped in an alleyway, sitting down on the floor and bunching his legs together, resting his head in his knees. He felt Remus crawl out his ear again, and something land on his back, crawling over him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Roman?” Patton asked, concerned, as he moved over to sit on Roman’s hand. </p>
<p>Roman left his head, allowing Patton to move over to his palm. “I don’t want to talk about it.” </p>
<p>“I <em> told </em> you he was up to no good,” Remus said from his shoulder. “I’ll go give him a piece of my mind. Crawl into <em> his </em>ear, see how he likes that-“ </p>
<p>“No, Remus, it’s <em> fine</em>.” Roman sighed. “Who cares anyway?” He let out a nervous chuckle. “He probably deserves <em> him </em>more than me.” </p>
<p>There was some quiet mumbling as Remus filled Patton in, and then Patton crawled up to Roman’s other shoulder, bumping his head against his neck. </p>
<p>“No, Roman, you’re <em> much </em>better,” Patton reassured. “I mean, what has Logan got that you don’t? You’re creative, you’re funny, you can dance and sing and play piano and-“ </p>
<p>“He’s alive!” Roman exclaimed, throwing his head back against the wall. If <em> he </em>had been alive, he bet that would have hurt, but even as he felt a crack in the back of his skull, he felt no pain. “He can breathe, and feel pain, and grow old, and I… I can’t.” </p>
<p>“So?” Remus scoffed. “If anything that’s a <em> good </em>thing, at least you’ll be together forever.” </p>
<p>“But <em> he’ll </em> grow old, and-“ He sighed. “He doesn’t even like me. He said it himself, it was a <em> mistake</em>.” </p>
<p>“He just doesn’t know you,” Patton reassured him, “not like we do. He doesn’t deserve you.” </p>
<p>“But I want <em> him</em>.” Roman felt his heart aching, for the first time in ages feeling actual pain, and he almost felt as though he may cry, even though his tears had long since dried. “I- Maybe if I was alive, this would all be okay.” </p>
<p>“Being alive is overrated,” Remus said. “You’re brilliant just the way you are, and if he can’t see that, then fuck him.” </p>
<p>Roman stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing. “You don’t understand. It <em> hurts</em>, even just knowing. It feels like my heart is breaking in two, like it’s starting to beat again only to be ripped to shreds. I- When I was with him, I felt <em> alive</em>, and now…” A tear fell down his cheek. “And now…” </p>
<p>Patton nuzzled into his neck, with Remus curling up on his shoulder, both attempting to comfort him. Roman fell silent, sinking his head back into his knees as more tears began to fall. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Logan stared out the window, in shock, confused and concerned, and absolutely terrified. How had that happened? He must have imagined it, except… no, a pinch on the arm showed him that he wasn’t dreaming, and nothing had happened that may have caused him to hallucinate. No, no, he… </p>
<p>Virgil had really married a corpse. </p>
<p>Could he even do that? </p>
<p>After a moment of thinking, Logan rushed over to his window and opened it, stepping out onto the balcony. A quick trip to the church was all he needed, just to ask a few questions, see what he could do, how he could save Virgil. He climbed over the balcony and gripped onto the pillar leading down to the floor, slowly sliding down, and then ran through the rain, all the way to the church on the outskirts of town. </p>
<p>Logan knocked desperately on the door, waiting for someone, anyone to come. It was late at night now, he wasn’t even sure if the priest would be awake, but he <em> needed </em> this. </p>
<p>Eventually, the door swung up, and the priest looked at Logan in surprise. “What are you doing here so late at night?” </p>
<p>Logan pushed him into the church, closing the door behind him. “I have some questions.” </p>
<p>“I-“ The priest sighed. “As much as I admire curious minds wanting to learn more about our faith, this is highly inappropriate.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Logan said, anyway, glancing behind him to ensure he hadn’t been followed, that the door was still shut tight. “I just… There is a life after death, correct?” </p>
<p>The priest blinked. “That’s an… unusual thing for a soon-to-be groom to be thinking about. Why ever would you want to know about that?” </p>
<p>“It’s just- I’m worried about Virgil.” </p>
<p>“Virgil,” the priest repeated. “I wouldn’t be worrying about him. From the sounds of it, he’s run off, not coming back. He seemed like an idiot anyway, couldn’t even remember his vows the day before the wedding…” </p>
<p>Logan sighed. “That’s not why I’m here. Just…” He breathed in. This was going to sound absolutely insane, he knew that, but… did he have much of a choice? “Hypothetically speaking, could someone who is living marry someone who is dead?” </p>
<p>The priest was silent, completely still, face moulding into pure shock as he processed that question. “Well, I…” </p>
<p>“I believe Virgil has… found himself married to a corpse,” Logan continued anyway, “and- and I want to know what we can do.” </p>
<p>The priest considered him for a moment, before grabbing his shoulder. “Come with me.” </p>
<p>He began to lead Logan out of the church, and for a moment Logan became hopeful, filled with the notion that the priest was going to help him, going to help Virgil, that everything would be okay. </p>
<p>...until they turned into Logan’s house, and the priest handed Logan back over to his parents. </p>
<p>“This young man just came to my church rambling about corpses and death,” the priest explained. “I’d encourage you to keep him locked up, he’s clearly insane.” </p>
<p>“But- But I-“ He was telling the truth! He wasn’t insane at all, right? </p>
<p>“Come here, Logan,” his mother said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards her before he even got the chance to move. “We told you to stay in your room, didn’t we?”</p>
<p>“But- But I saw Virgil,” he said. “With another man. A corpse. They’re married - Virgil is married to a <em> dead person</em>. You <em> have </em> to believe me, <em> please</em>.” </p>
<p>They didn’t. Of course they didn’t. </p>
<p>Logan ended up back in his room, door locked and windows bared. They weren’t going to listen to him. They never did. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>In all honesty, which wasn’t something Janus was particularly acquainted with, he hadn’t been expecting for things to go like this. For things to go so <em> well</em>. </p>
<p>When he arrived at the rehearsal for the wedding, he’d simply been planning on killing Virgil off, offering the family his condolences, getting to know Logan after before swooping in with the marriage. Then it would be a simple job of getting as much money as possible, leaving with Logan, killing him off as well, and fleeing from the village once more. But <em> this</em>? </p>
<p>Well, in all honesty, this was a <em> lot </em>more fun. </p>
<p>Easier, yes, he supposed. He’d already gained the trust of the Croft family by helping to care for their obviously delusioned son, so the offer of marriage may not seem too unwelcome to them, assuming they did want what was best for their child. And then Virgil ran off with someone else, removing himself from the picture. Janus hadn’t needed to get his hands dirty even once, this was all going <em> perfectly</em>. </p>
<p>And now that he had the Croft parents alone, clearly distressed, it was the perfect time to strike. </p>
<p>“Such a shame,” Janus said, taking a sip of his wine. “He seemed like such an intelligent fellow before this whole fiasco with Mr Sanders.” </p>
<p>Mrs Croft frowned a little at Janus. “I wouldn’t use the word ‘intelligent’ to describe Logan in any situation, but I suppose he had changed.” </p>
<p>Janus hummed. “Perhaps everything is getting a little too much for him,” he said. “Worrying about the wedding, about his future now that Virgil is out of the picture. It’s clearly driving him insane.” </p>
<p>“He’ll get over it,” Mrs Croft said, looking away from Janus. “Eventually he’ll be ready to apologise. We’ll just have to search for a new husband.” </p>
<p>Janus feigned a look of realisation in response. “Another husband, you say? Are you… aware that I’m not married myself?” </p>
<p>Mrs Croft raised an eyebrow, looking back at him. “You aren’t? I would have thought that a man in your position would have found a partner years ago, Lord Ekans.” </p>
<p>“There was a man, once, but he unfortunately passed away,” Janus said, glancing down to look as though he was upset, to evoke sympathy, even pity would do. </p>
<p>“O-Oh. My condolences, Lord Ekans.” </p>
<p>“It’s alright, it was a long time ago,” Janus said, looking back up. “But the point still stands - if you are indeed searching for another groom to take Virgil’s place, I would be more than happy to offer my hand.” </p>
<p>Mrs Croft glanced over at her husband, who had been silent the whole time. He nodded, and then Mrs Croft looked back at Janus. “Thank you ever so much, Lord Ekans. We’ll tell Logan right away, and then begin the preparations.” </p>
<p>The three of them moved back up to Logan’s room, where Mr Croft unlocked the door. </p>
<p>“Great news, Logan!” Mrs Croft said, drifting into the room. “The wedding shall proceed in the morning.” </p>
<p>Logan stood straight up, a slight glimmer of hope appearing in his eyes. “What is it? Did you find Virgil? Is he-“</p>
<p>“Even better,” Janus said, stepping into the room. “I shall be your groom instead.”</p>
<p>Janus wished he could rewind that moment over and over again, if only to see that glimmer of hope fade from Logan’s eyes one last time. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Virgil had been wandering the Land of the Dead for a while now, searching for Roman, but with no luck so far. He’d asked if anyone had seen him, but only received turned backs - perhaps word had spread around fast. He had Panic, at least, following him closely behind. </p>
<p>In all honesty, Virgil felt absolutely awful. Sure, he… didn’t like Roman in the way that Roman wanted him to, and actually doubted that <em> Roman </em> liked him that way. They barely knew each other, Roman only took interest in him because he’d ‘married’ him - but then again, Roman was dead, it wasn’t like he could have paid attention otherwise. No, no, that didn’t matter, it didn’t change the fact that they barely knew each other, or… or make Virgil feel any better, actually. He’d hurt Roman, he knew that, and… well, you couldn’t really <em> blame </em> him, but he felt like he needed to apologise, make up for it, do <em> something</em>. </p>
<p>But it seemed like Roman didn’t want Virgil to find him, which… </p>
<p>Fair enough, honestly. </p>
<p>He’d just about decided to give up and sit in the bar for a while, maybe have a drink or two, when he heard piano music coming from inside the bar. It was a nice little melody, calming almost, and Virgil felt drawn to it. </p>
<p>...to him, again. It was Roman, of course. </p>
<p>Humming, Virgil went to sit down next to him, and Roman immediately stopped playing, turning his head to the side as though he didn’t want to acknowledge Virgil’s existence at all. Sighing, Virgil turned to the piano, and pressed down a note, and then another, and a few more, until he found himself repeating the melody Roman had been playing before. As he played, he noticed Roman tilt his head up a little, eyes drifting over to Virgil’s fingers. </p>
<p>And Roman started playing again. A lower melody, a little different from before, fitting in perfectly with what Virgil was playing. The music drifted in and out of Virgil’s ears, pleasantly, and Virgil found himself looking over at Roman. Roman looked back at him, a weak smile on his face, a happy glimmer in his eyes. A fondness, almost. </p>
<p>...Virgil could feel himself growing fond too. </p>
<p>Perhaps not the same fondness he felt towards Logan. He still didn’t want to marry Roman, didn’t want to form a romantic relationship with him at all, but… a life-long friend didn’t sound too bad. Well, not exactly <em> life</em>-long, considering Roman’s… circumstance, but still. He could see himself spending a significant amount of time with Roman, and at this point even cuddling didn’t seem to be off the table. It looked like Roman could do with a hug. </p>
<p>Their song came to an end, and Virgil smiled wider at Roman. They didn’t say anything as Virgil leant over and wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug. He could feel Roman tense up in his hold, surprised, and wondered briefly when the last time Roman had received a hug was. Roman didn’t seem to know how to react at first, but eventually raised his arms as well to awkwardly pat Virgil on the back, and later leaned into his shoulder. </p>
<p>They didn’t have to say a word. It was unspoken between them that Virgil had been forgiven, that Roman understood, and that Virgil wanted to make it better. They both knew that things would be fine. </p>
<p>Eventually, Virgil pulled away, as it seemed like Roman himself had no intention of doing so. He shuffled back, placing his hands in his lap and fiddling a little with the fabric of his trousers. “Y-You’re really good at piano, you know.” </p>
<p>Roman offered him a weak smile, then looked away, beginning to run his fingers across the keys. “Well, being dead has given me a lot of time to practise.” </p>
<p>Virgil chuckled, nervously. “I guess so. I-I’ve been playing for most of my life. I was going to start teaching Logan, but…” He trailed off, and Roman seemed to tense up again. </p>
<p>A short silence, and then Roman said quietly, “You do love him, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Virgil froze. This question again. “I… I don’t really know. I haven’t known him long, not much longer than I’ve known you.” </p>
<p>“But- But you were going to marry him.” </p>
<p>Virgil nodded. “I was. It was an arranged marriage, though, I had absolutely no say in it.” </p>
<p>Roman looked down, his hands falling to his lap. “Just like you had no say in ours.” </p>
<p>Oh. “Oh, no, Roman, I-“ He breathed in. “I think you’re wonderful, okay? And I wouldn’t mind even… being close friends with you. Am I going to fall in love? Probably not, but then I’m not even sure if I will with Logan. Hell, I… don’t really know <em> what </em>is going on with my life anymore.” </p>
<p>Roman looked back up, considering Virgil for a moment. “You could go back, if you wanted.” </p>
<p>Virgil blinked. “What?” There was a sadness to Roman’s expression, but also a resignation, finally accepting that what he wanted wasn’t meant to be. </p>
<p>“Go back up there. Live happily with your Logan. I’m… It’s probably a better life up there than down here, right?” </p>
<p>Virgil looked away, unsure of what to say to that. In truth, his life up there hadn’t been all that great - he was somewhat happy, he guessed, having a roof over his head, food on the table, interests and hobbies, but there was also a lot of bad things, a family that didn’t really care, his future all set out for him, a boring little village with not much to do. Down here, everything seemed so colourful, so happy, even with everyone dead. It was weird, but… </p>
<p>“Mr Sanders?” a voice said behind him, sounding shocked. “Is- Is that you?” </p>
<p>Virgil turned around, eyes widening as he saw Elliott, an acquaintance from back home. “Elliott? What- What are you doing down here?” </p>
<p>Elliott laughed nervously. “Got into a little accident last night and woke up here. Not much to worry about, I’m sure no one else cares.” </p>
<p>Virgil frowned. “I’d care.” </p>
<p>“Well… you’re down here too.” </p>
<p>“I-“ He sighed. “I guess so. Is- Is everything alright up there?” </p>
<p>Elliott nodded. “I think so. They’ve stopped looking for you. Probably a good thing, since you’re dead and all.” </p>
<p>“I’m not-“ </p>
<p>“Mr Croft is marrying this afternoon,” Elliott continued, not giving Virgil a chance to finish his statement. </p>
<p>He was… what? “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Found some new husband for him,” they explained. “A Lord or something, I don’t know, I didn’t care that much. It’s a weight off your back, at least, I know you kept saying how much you didn’t want to marry.” </p>
<p>Towards the end, Elliott’s speech became slurred together, as Virgil himself began to become a little dizzy, his head and heart pounding. Logan was… marrying someone else. It was too late. He… </p>
<p>“Virgil?” a voice said in front of him, snapping his fingers. Virgil blinked a couple times to try and zone back in, then looked at Roman. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>Virgil breathed in and out, then nodded slowly. “Y-Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.” A pause. “Y’know, I think I’d like to stay here.” </p>
<p>Roman’s eyes widened. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Yes. I-I mean, there’s not much else for me to live for back up there. I’m… happy here, with you.” </p>
<p>A grin spread across Roman’s face, and he leant in for a kiss, which Virgil didn’t turn away from. It actually wasn’t so bad - kissing a skull wasn’t something he was used to, but then he never kissed that much before anyway, and… Roman was nice, he had to admit. Knew what he was doing. </p>
<p>The moment was ruined, though, as Thomas entered the pub, clearing his throat. Virgil immediately leapt back, giving Thomas a smile, as Roman turned as well. </p>
<p>“I’ve, uh, I’ve found a small problem in your marriage,” he said, looking between Roman and Virgil. </p>
<p>“You… have?” Roman’s previous smile faded. </p>
<p>“‘Til death do you part’. As- As Roman is dead, you’re…” He trailed off. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Virgil understood what he meant. From the look in his eye, Roman did too. “Well, what can we do?”</p>
<p>“The only way would be for you two to marry again, but with Virgil…” </p>
<p>“Dead,” Virgil whispered. “I’d have to be dead.” </p>
<p>Roman spun around to face Virgil. “You don’t have to. Not if you don’t want to.” </p>
<p>Virgil was silent for a moment. It wasn’t as though he could marry Logan now, and, well… Roman seemed nice enough. What was a husband if not a life-long friend who you were allowed to kiss? It didn’t sound like that bad of a deal, in all honesty. </p>
<p>It wasn’t as if he had much left to do. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” he decided. “I’ll marry you, Roman. For real this time.” </p>
<p>That was all Roman needed to hear, apparently. He rushed off, saying that he was going to make preparations, and Virgil laughed, as he followed Thomas out of the pub. Thomas went to prepare something as well, telling Virgil to wait in the village centre, until everyone was ready to head up to the Land of the Living, get in a proper church and allow the wedding to commence. </p>
<p>As Virgil waited, a spider - Patton, he’d introduced himself as a while ago, back when Virgil was attempting to run away from Roman - landed on his shoulder. Virgil smiled down at him, and he smiled back. </p>
<p>“Keep still, kiddo,” he said. “We’ll fix up your suit for you.” With that, a few more spiders fell down onto him, sowing up the rips in his blazer and trouser, adding little decorations made of their silk, and by the end Virgil had a perfect, <em> beautiful </em>suit, a couple spiders even working to sort out his hair. </p>
<p>And then he looked around as other people prepared, gathering in the village centre, baking a large cake in one room, chattering excitedly amongst themselves, a couple passing by and complimenting Virgil, congratulating him, wishing him luck. </p>
<p>And then Roman, gliding down the street, a long white dress draped over his body, embroidered with patterns similar to Virgil’s, a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots in his hands, flowers intertwined in his hair. He reached Virgil and took his hand, squeezing it gently. </p>
<p>“Thank you, for this,” he whispered, not loud enough for any of the villagers to hear. </p>
<p>“It’s my pleasure,” Virgil said, beginning to walk off with the dead, following Thomas back to the Land of the Living. “I’m happy to marry you, truly.” </p>
<p>Roman smiled at Virgil, and apparently refused to let it fade. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>The day had gone by in a blur, a heavy numbness settling deep in Logan’s chest. If he’d been so opposed to marrying Virgil in the first place, this must have been his own personal Hell. Married to <em> Lord Ekans </em> of all people, a man his family barely knew, who just showed up out of nowhere and offered Logan his hand. He didn’t trust it, and definitely didn’t want to be with him like this. </p>
<p>He wanted Virgil. As much as he hated to admit it, he really had grown fond of Virgil in the short time that he’d known him, and had completely changed his mind about the marriage situation, quite happy to go along with his parents' plans. Now, though? This all seemed too fast, not thought out well enough, and he <em> didn’t like Janus</em>. The way he seemed to hold himself above everyone else, the way he gripped onto Logan’s wrist like he was trying to steal him away, that smug smirk on his face that he refused to wipe off. </p>
<p>But it was too late now. Logan had the ring on his finger, wedding cake in front of him, family surrounding him, staring as he stared into space, breathing in and out, trying to process everything. Desperately wishing that Virgil would show up and rescue him. </p>
<p>Janus tapped his fork on his glass and stood up. “A toast,” he said, as Logan tried to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, “to-“ </p>
<p>The ground beneath them shook, and Janus stumbled to the side. Logan finally looked over, a curious expression on his face. What was- </p>
<p>A crash. Murmurs outside the room, footsteps approaching, a huge crowd of people, thundering down the hallway. </p>
<p>The doors swung upon and people began to scream. Corpses, all of them, dead people ranging from recently deceased to long-forgotten, centuries old. And with them, Virgil and <em> that </em>corpse, his corpse husband. </p>
<p>It was real. Right in front of him. <em> He hadn’t been imagining it</em>. And now everyone else could see. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, grinning, <em> laughing </em> - he was <em> right</em>, and- and Virgil had <em> come back</em>! </p>
<p>The smile immediately faded as Janus grabbed his wrist again, dragging him away through all the commotion, further into the house. Logan frowned, but followed him anyway. “Where are we going?” </p>
<p>“We’re leaving,” Janus stated, pushing Logan into a small room and shutting the door behind him. He continued, lowering his voice to a whisper, “We need to grab as much money or possessions as possible and <em> get out of here.</em>” </p>
<p>Logan blinked. “Money?” he repeated. </p>
<p>“Yeah, obviously, I’m your husband, I’m entitled to it, aren’t I?” </p>
<p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em> So <em> this </em>was what Janus had wanted. Logan found himself laughing again, at the pure irony of it. </p>
<p>“What?” Janus demanded. “What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>“We don’t <em> have </em>any money,” Logan finally said, after taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down, wiping away tears of laughter, hysterical. “That’s why I needed to marry.” </p>
<p>Janus’ eyes widened, his face dropped. “You- You don’t-“ </p>
<p>“I see now,” Logan said. “You weaselled your way into this family, probably planned on sabotaging the wedding in some way to get your hands on <em> me</em>, so you can take our ‘riches’ and flee, probably ditching me along the way? Do you have any idea how <em> stupid </em>that plan was?” </p>
<p>“I- There must be some, <em> surely</em>-“ </p>
<p>Logan shook his head. “Nope. I’m afraid your <em> brilliant plan </em>has failed.” </p>
<p>“But…” </p>
<p>Sighing, Logan pushed past Janus. “Good luck, with whatever you’re going to do now. <em> I’m </em> going to go find Virgil.” </p>
<p>Janus didn’t stop him from leaving. It seemed as though things were starting to work out again. </p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>Roman was happy, truly happy, for perhaps the first time in his life. Things were starting to work out for him. Sure, he was dead, but Virgil would be dead soon too, and then they could be happy together, married and everything! </p>
<p>Well, mostly happy. He still had his doubts about Virgil, about whether he really wanted this, but… </p>
<p>God, it was too good to refuse. He’d been waiting <em> so long </em>for this. He tried to focus on that. </p>
<p>It wasn’t difficult getting up to the Land of the Living, or into the church. The priest had tried to stop them, briefly, but there were too many of them and he soon fled. All the living people didn’t even seem so bothered by them, after realising who they all were. And now Roman was standing next to Virgil at the front of the church, Thomas in front of them, beginning the ceremony. </p>
<p>The vows seemed to come naturally to Virgil this time, not even stumbling over a single word. Roman smiled at him as he spoke, enchanted, but then momentarily distracted as he saw someone behind Virgil, hiding behind a pillar near the wall. </p>
<p>Logan. The man Virgil had really wanted to marry. He had a defeated expression on his face, a sad look in his eyes. And if Roman had had one, it would have made his heart ache. Maybe- Maybe this wasn’t the right thing. </p>
<p>Thomas cleared his throat. Oh, it was Roman’s turn. </p>
<p>“With this candle,” he began, lighting the candle in his hand, “I will light your way in darkness.” He placed the candle down on its stand, and picked up the bottle of poison they were planning on having Virgil drink. “Your cup will…” </p>
<p>This was a mistake, wasn’t it? </p>
<p>“Your cup…” </p>
<p>“Go on,” Virgil prompted. “It’s alright.” </p>
<p>“Your cup will- will never empty,” Roman managed to get out, before pouring the poison into Virgil’s cup, “for I will be your wine.” </p>
<p>Virgil lifted the cup up to his lips, and Roman looked behind him at the shocked expression growing on Logan’s face, the fear. This was a mistake, a huge mistake, this… </p>
<p>Roman placed his fingers on the cup, lowering it and shaking his head. Virgil looked at him, confused. </p>
<p>“I can’t let you do this,” Roman said, quietly, still looking into Virgil’s eyes. </p>
<p>Virgil frowned. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“You have a life up here,” he continued. “You don’t- You deserve better. And I don’t want to take your future away from you. You have people that <em> care </em>about you?” </p>
<p>“I, uh, I mean-“ Roman gestured behind Virgil, to Logan. Virgil turned around, his eyes meeting with Logan’s, and then turned back to Roman, a strange look in his eyes. Something between sadness and happiness, something that made no sense, that Roman couldn’t describe. </p>
<p>“Go to him,” Roman whispered, closing his eyes. “He loves you, I can tell. You deserve each other.” </p>
<p>“But-“ </p>
<p>He took the cup from Virgil, placing it down on the table, and then took his hand, leading him over to Logan. Virgil allowed him to drag him over, and didn’t protest when Roman moved his hand closer to Logan’s, prompting them both to take each other’s hand. </p>
<p>But before their hands could connect, the door to the church swung upon, and Roman froze upon the sight of the newcomer. </p>
<p>Him. The mysterious stranger, the man Roman had fallen in love with, the… </p>
<p>His mind wandered back to that day, when he stood under the tree waiting, waiting, waiting for his true love to come. Only to inside be greeted by a knife, buried deep into his chest, and shadows engulfing him, dragging him down, suffocating him. And he remembered now, the face he saw before he disappeared. </p>
<p>That face, the one right in front of him, shouting something at Virgil and Logan, dragging Logan away, holding a knife up to Logan’s neck, <em> just like the knife he’d held to Roman’s heart.  </em></p>
<p>The stranger he’d fallen in love with, who <em> had </em>come, but for all the wrong reasons. </p>
<p>“It was <em> you</em>,” Roman spat, eyes wide open in shock. “<em>You’re </em>the one who- who killed me.” </p>
<p>Gasps spread across the room. Lord Ekans stared Roman down, a mortified expression moulding into his face. </p>
<p>“<em>Roman</em>?” he said. “You-“ His grip on Logan loosened, arm falling to his side. “How the <em> fuck </em>are you here?” </p>
<p>Before Roman could respond, Virgil charged towards Janus, pushing him away. A moment later, he seemed to realise his mistake, as Janus pointed the knife at him. Virgil grabbed the closest thing to him - a candle stick, still lit. He waved it in Janus’ face, who stepped back in response, but that mostly just resulted in the fire going out, and Janus smirked, charging forward with the knife. </p>
<p>Virgil apparently decided to use the candle stick as a sort of sword, blocking Janus’ attacks as best he could, as he backed further and further away. Eventually, he’d lose the battle, Roman knew that. Even as people around cheered him on, whilst Logan and Roman both stared in shock, fear. </p>
<p>Roman had to do something. He couldn’t let Virgil die like <em> this</em>, not by the hands of a coldblooded killer like Janus. He quickly scanned the room, and his eyes eventually landed on a sword sticking out of one skeleton. Smirking, he made his way over, taking the sword then charging towards Janus, trying his hardest not to trip on the dress. Janus had Virgil backed all the way up to the wall now, knife gripped tight in his hand, but it wasn’t difficult for Roman to move in between them, pointing the sword out at Janus. </p>
<p>Janus halted, staring at Roman, a hint of fear in his eyes. He <em> knew </em> that Roman could kill him, and knew that <em> he </em>couldn’t kill Roman. This was almost too perfect. </p>
<p>Still, he just laughed. “Roman, I’m surprised at you. Killing a man on his wedding night. I thought you had better manners than that.” </p>
<p>Roman glared at him, trying not to take that statement to heart. He couldn’t help but think about how Janus <em> had </em> killed Roman on their wedding night, how he was now trying to kill <em> Virgil </em>on his wedding night, and how even as he tried to fill his voice was sass, it still came out shaky. Roman was winning. </p>
<p>Janus backed away to the table, and Roman followed, still holding the sword up, pointing at Janus’ neck. He spotted the glass of poison on the table and smirked, picking it up. “Well, I can tell when I’m not wanted. But before I go, a toast - to Roman.” He raised his glass, and this was almost too good to be true. He had <em> no idea</em>, did he? “He would have made a fine husband, but I suppose that’s just not what he’s destined for. Good luck, Roman, with the rest of your eternal wait.” </p>
<p>He gulped down the wine, a frown settling on his face. And then a choke, his face turning pale as he struggled to breath, until he eventually collapsed, lifeless. </p>
<p>There was silence for a short while, as Roman lowered his sword, and crowds of dead people gathered around. Janus opened one eye, looking around at them, before he disappeared, corpses dragging down one of their own. Roman moved to the front of the church, Virgil and Logan following, and let out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Virgil asked, coming up to his side. </p>
<p>Roman nodded. “Yes, I think so.” He opened the doors and stared up at the bright, shining moon for a second, before turning back to Logan. “You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” </p>
<p>Logan frowned. “I-I’m sorry?” </p>
<p>“Take care of Virgil,” Roman clarified. “You’ll make a fine couple, you know.” </p>
<p>Tears began to form in Virgil’s eyes, and Roman looked away. “Roman, I-“ </p>
<p>Roman shook his head. “Stay with him, Virgil. I’ll be alright.” </p>
<p>“But…” </p>
<p>“I think it’s about time I leave this place,” Roman said, quieter, looking back to the moon. It looked so peaceful up there, in the blanket of darkness, white spots of stars, no problems. The perfect place to visit, even better to spend the rest of eternity. </p>
<p>He glanced back at Virgil and Logan, noticing them holding hands. They’d be fine. They loved each other, and… Roman finally felt at peace. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, “for everything.” </p>
<p>The other two gave him a weak smile, seeming to understand. Roman smiled back, then stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. <em> Breathing. </em>He hadn’t done that in a while. </p>
<p>He felt himself begin to slip away, but it didn’t hurt like it had the first time. No, more like… a wave of calmness, freeing in a sense. Perhaps he really could visit the sky, live amongst the stars. He would be happy. He <em> was </em>happy. </p>
<p>And then he was gone. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>